


Newsies Oneshots

by Sonyaalone



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, mostly sprace, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonyaalone/pseuds/Sonyaalone
Summary: A series of Newsies Oneshots. Several will be Sprace with background Jack/Crutchie/Davey. If you have suggestions please let me know!





	1. Lockdown

The only sound in the small portable was the rusting of cards as Race shuffled them. The entire class sat wedged against one wall for who knows how long until the lockdown was lifted. 

Their school had lockdowns frequently, being located in a shady neighborhood. Often one every month. They were typically partial lockdowns where the blinds were shut and the door locked, nobody allowed to leave the classroom until it was over. They usually just did silent work, and lockdowns were among the few times Race and his friends were actually quiet. 

Occasionally there would be a full lockdown. This was one of those occasions. All the students cramped together against the wall. Nobody talking or moving. 

Jack Kelly leaned back with Crutchie clinging to him. He had his arm casually draped over the shaking blond, who got jittery during full lockdowns. 

Sniper was sitting at Mush’s feet, obviously bored, and Albert sat directly beside him, fiddling with his shoelaces. Mush rested his head in Blink’s lap and Blink ran his fingers through the brunettes tangled mop of curls.

JoJo had his head between his knees and was taking shallow, shaky breaths. Sometimes he had panic attacks when they had lockdowns because of the memories it brought back. Romeo rubbed gentle circles into the tall boys back and softly whispered reassurances.

Spot sat right behind Race, knees pressed into the blonde’s back. His eyes were glued to the clock above the door. Waiting for the clock to change. Or the door to be broken down. 

Race sat cross legged, his deck of cards in his hand. He gently ran his thumbs over the edges of the cards, then split it into two piles, holding each between his thumb and middle finger, then shuffling them. He curled his fingers under the edges, and pressed his thumbs on the overlapping cards. They fell in place with a rewarding shuffle and Race adjusted the deck and repeated this exercise. 

It was his way of calming himself. Sort of a coping mechanism. It had been as long as he could remember, which was only about six years. 

The cards were the only thing that soothed him. Kept him sane. Every night it could be heard. The rhythmic shuffle of cards, a break while he played a round of solitaire, then he would shuffle again. Race hardly slept. 

He ran his finger over the deck again. The cards were worn, he'd been using the same deck since he was 10 and the faces were fading. They were always handy for a spur of the moment game of cards during class, or a trip to the bathroom hiding in the stall trying to regain control of his shaking hands during a panic attack.

He didn't know what happened to him in his childhood, just that the cards were how he coped. Now was no different. He didn't know if he would make it to his next class, didn't know whether someone was about to break down the door and kill them all, but he did know how to shuffle the cards. Focus his energy on one thing.

The rough edges, the slap of cards hitting cards, the satisfying shuffle at the end. And then- 

Someone tapped on his shoulder.

“Ey, Race. Can you teach me to shuffle like that?” Spot whispered, his voice strained.

Race and Spot didn't always get along. They tended to butt heads. Jack was the sure alpha of their friend group, but Spot and Race were vying for second in command at all times. 

Now Spot was vulnerable. Nobody else could see it, how terrified he was. But nobody else was as perceptive as Race. It came with the paranoia he suffered. Now he could see the slight tremor in Spot’s hand, so minuscule that it almost wasn't there. The way his voice caught in his throat, the way his brown eyes lacked the usual spark in them. 

“Sure thing.” 

Race split the deck in two, showing Spot how to make sure it's even. He showed the Brooklyn native how to shuffle the cards with exact movements and perfection. Then he handed them over.

That was another thing. Race never let people use his cards. If they were playing together, they'd use his deck, but only Race was allowed to shuffle them, and he never let anyone borrow his cards. Except, apparently, Spot Conlon.

Spot took the cards, splitting the deck in half, between his thumb and middle finger. He let the cards shuffle into a stack, and attempted the bridge. The cards all slid together and Spot furrowed his brows and tried again. He did no better. 

The shuffle was sloppy and the cards weren't very well mixed. Race gently placed his hands over Spot’s, showing him again. This time get uiding him. 

Spot tried it again, and was significantly better. He gave Race a triumphant look.

“Jus’ keep on practicin’” Race whispered. 

Spot nodded slowly, trying again. He wanted Race to show him again, put his hands on Spot’s and guide him. There was something comforting in his grip. Soothing.

“Show me again?” Spot whispered. There was something in that whisper, something more. Race could tell. He leaned in close and repeated the hand motions, guiding the brunette. 

Spot looked up at Race. His face was so close he could smell the lanky teens breath. Feel it against his cheek. 

A blush crept up Spots neck. He could feel his face heating up and he looked down again only to look back up, meeting the blonde’s gaze.

Race gave him a small smile, and that small smile said more that words ever could. That smile told Spot just how much Race cared for him, just how far Race would go to make him happy. Just how much he-

Bang bang

Two gunshots rang out just on the other side of the portable wall. Everyone ducked and grabbed each other. Race found himself holding Spot to his chest, arms enveloping the smaller boy.

Spot could hear Race’s heartbeat. He could smell his scent. Race smelled like oak and tobacco. Most likely from the cigarettes he always had, but rarely lit. 

There was shouting from outside. Most likely the police trying to negotiate. Race was shaking again. He needed his cards. Needed to feel the thin material between his fingers. The slap of cards hitting cards. 

He could feel himself losing control, drifting into some combination of nightmare and memory, but he couldn't separate the two. It was all one muddled horror that he couldn't escape. His whole life. He couldn't escape.

Race curled up into a ball, clutching his head in his hands trembling. Spot ducked down over Race and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s trembling form. He buried his face into the back of Race’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly Race sat up. He was still shaking and could hardly get the word out of his mouth.

“C- cards.” He stuttered.

Spot stared at him for a second before it registered. He reached down and started collecting the cards that were strewn across the floor. He passed the deck to Race who started shuffling again. Spot sat staring as the blonde continued maneuvering the deck until his hands quit shaking. 

He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why Race had to have his cards, but it seemed to be calming him down. Spot, however, was not so calm. He had his hand on his leg and was clutching it tightly, and when Race broke his concentration from the cards he could see just how wired up Spot was. 

Race reached out with a now steady hand, his mind far from his nightmares, and took Spot’s hand in his own. Spot’s deep brown eyes met Race’s clear blue ones, and for a moment his worry was gone. It was just the two of them, the only two in the world. But then it was over. They were back in that dark portable with their classmates. With the negotiations outside, the scared whimpers inside, the ticking clock across the room and JoJo’s muffled sobs beside them. 

Race let go of his hand and embraced Spot. He let his cheek rest on the brunettes shoulder, holding him close. Spot returned the embrace, burying his face in Race’s neck. They stayed like that until the lockdown was lifted.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready for their first day of senior year.

The first day of their senior year all the boys were up early in Kloppmann’s home for boys. Race, per usual, was up first, sipping coffee and playing cards when Romeo and JoJo joined him. Romeo was barely coherent, but JoJo was all jittery, goofing off more than usual.

Henry came down already in a bad mood and started making pancakes. Race usually helped, but was afraid he'd end up covered in pancake mix. Specs was next to join them at the big round table located in the corner of the kitchen. His glasses were on lopsided and he had on his raggy sweatpants. Romeo gave him one look and instantly scrunched up his nose in revolt.

“And you wonder why you're single.” He mused.

Specs just kicked him under the table, receiving a yelp in return. JoJo laughed and got Romeo some coffee.

“You could use this.” He handed Romeo the cup and he took a long sip.

“AUGGHH! WHAT IS THIS?” He spluttered.

JoJo burst out laughing and Henry chuckled from the stove, where he was now scrambling eggs.

“Hot sauce.” Henry pointed at the bottle sitting on the counter.

Romeo glared at JoJo and in one swift movement poured the coffee all over him. 

“AAAAH” JoJo yelped. “That coffee’s hot!”

“You're cleaning that up.” Race directed at Romeo.

“JoJo started it!” He responded.

Race shot him a look and Romeo went to clean it up as JoJo trudged upstairs to change. 

As he left the room Jack and Crutchie came in. Jack shot them a confused glance.

“What happened ta him?” Jack asked.

“Romeo being a grump.” Race replied, focused on his game of solitaire. 

“He put hot sauce in my coffee!” Romeo complained.

“Well that oughta wake you up!” Jack laughed as Romeo mopped. 

“Crutchie can you set the table?” Henry asked, serving the eggs onto a plate.

Crutchie nodded, glad to be helpful, and hopped over to the cabinets. He started pulling out dishes and stacking them on the counter buffet style. Henry finished serving up the food and set it out for the boys to take.

He had made scrambled eggs, pancakes, and some sausage. Jack pulled a fresh jug of orange juice out of the fridge and helped himself to a glass. Pretty soon they had all piled up their plates, and when JoJo finally came back down he filled his as well.

Around 6:50 Elmer finally came down, clean shaven with his hair combed out. He looked snazzy in a button up shirt and some black pants, wearing his new brown shoes rather than the typical sneakers donned by his housemates. 

“Mush and Blink still sleepin?” Specs asked, much more awake after eating.

“Nah, they're sittin up there, plan on leavin’ soon an eatin’ on the way.” He explained. As if on cue Mush and Blink trampled down the stairs and tried to sneak out the front door.

“Ey! Where you goin’?” Jack called.

“We’re leaving!” Mush replied. He wore a grey sweatshirt that belonged to Blink and Blink was looking especially gay in a pink striped tee.

“Don't ya want a ride?” Jack asked. He had managed to save up enough for a van by painting for Miss Medda, the drama teacher who also owned her own theater. 

“Nah, I never get the raffle anyway.” Blink pointed out. “And you can only fit ten.”

“Legally.” Jack grinned. He turned around and the pair rushed out the door.

That left Sniper and Albert. Sniper rarely ate breakfast, just had a bigger lunch. It wasn't long before he came down, rifling through his backpack for some papers he was supposed to have finished.

“What are ya lookin’ for?” Crutchie asked, sitting down on the couch to get his backpack ready. 

“Ah, English paper I was supposed to write over break.” Sniper dug deeper and pulled out a piece of paper triumphantly. 

“Ya didn't even clean out your backpack!” Crutchie exclaimed.

“I ain't cleaned that out since the eighth grade!” Sniper started furiously writing away. 

Crutchie rolled his eyes and continued organizing his pencil pouch.

Henry then came out of the kitchen with a paper bag.

“Lunch is in here Crutch.” He handed over the bag and headed back to the kitchen where he was preparing the others’ lunches. 

He did this every year. He'd get up early, almost as early as Race, make breakfast, then pack lunches for each of the boys. He knew to include a bagel for Albert who overslept every morning and ate first period, and to pack Snipers food in bigger portions since he skipped breakfast altogether.

The rest were easy to pack for. Most weren't too picky, except for Elmer who was extremely picky, and he just had to make sure Mush and Blink got theirs. 

Once the lunches were distributed the boys who weren't already dressed trooped upstairs to change. Most opted for their nicest casual ensemble, but Crutchie really went for it, wearing a bright red button up top with a cream colored sweater vest and grey slacks. 

Jack couldn't help but smile when he saw Crutchie. The kid just looked so excited. For most their senior year was a big deal. None had expected to make it through high school, but here they were. Some were even considering colleges. 

After they had all finished getting ready Jack gathered them downstairs for the morning raffle. The morning raffle had been a tradition since he'd first gotten the van. Crutchie had filled a hat with names of the boys, and friends, and each morning Jack would draw ten names. Those he drew would get a ride to school and the rest had to take the bus. 

He stuck his hand into the hat as Crutchie held it, moved it around a bit, then pulled a name.

“Albert.” He called.

“He's sleeping.” Elmer said. 

“Well he gets shotgun if he wakes up in time.” Jack replied, going for another name.

“Sarah. Quick, text her she got a ride.” 

Specs pulled out his phone and tapped away at the screen, telling Sarah not to ride the bus. There were twenty names in the raffle each day. Eleven of them lived at the boys’ home, the other nine they picked up at their homes.

Jack rifled through the hat again and pulled another name.

“Spot.” 

Race pulled out his phone and texted Spot, who had moved to Manhattan from Brooklyn the year before.

“Next we got Specs,”

Specs pumped his fist in the air.

“Blink. Pick again. Uh, JoJo.” 

“YESSS!” JoJo cheered. He hated the bus.

“That's five, five to go. Next we have… Crutchie!” Jack smiled and high fives Crutchie.

“RIGGED.” Romeo shouted. 

Crutchie stuck his tongue out and held the hat for Jack.

“Spot number four goes to…. Mike! Tell him Elmer.” Mike was Elmers friend, and was put in the raffle at Elmer's request. To earn a raffle ticket at the beginning of each month you had to pay a fee of $5, which became Jacks gas money. Anyone could get in if they payed up each month.

“Three left, three left. Number three is Buttons! Get the word out Buttons has a seat.” 

JoJo laughed a little as he told Buttons and Jack continued.

“Alrighty folks, second to last seat. Who will it be I wonder? How about….. Henry! The chef himself, cookin up a storm in that kitchen earned this kid a ride!” 

Henry smirked at the guys who hadn't been chosen and were sitting in anticipation.

“Alright. This is it, the very last seat. About to be raffled off. Who's ready?” 

The guys cheered and Jack thrust his hand into the hat. He pulled it out, holding a scrap of paper. He held it up and read it.

“And the final seat goes to……..”

Everyone waited in hopes that they wouldn't have to ride the bus.

“Davey!” 

“Aauuuuggghhhhh.” A collective groan.

“Great, Jack’s got his two boyfriends in the van.” Romeo sneered. Jack just punched his arm and made his way out the door. The chosen few piled in the van, Crutchie taking shotgun since Albert wasn't there yet. 

Jack honked the horn and a faint shout was heard from the third floor window.

“Wait up!” 

The gang patiently waited and a few minutes later Albert raced outside, backpack trailing behind him. He clambered into the van and they drove off, leaving the others to walk to the bus stop alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the raffle was a stupid idea, but it's fun to me to put all their names into a thing and randomely pick one. If you're interested I have 6 more carpool/raffle stories.


	3. Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets into a fight with her mom.

“Sarah?”

“Yes?” Sarah replied, sorting out the silverware and tucking them into the drawer.

“Why won't your brother talk to me?” Mrs. Jacobs asked innocently. It was Thanksgiving break and it had been almost three months since she'd seen her son.

“Les was just talking to you, like, ten minutes ago.” Sarah placed a stack of forks in the drawer.

“No, David. Why won't David talk to me?” 

“Gee Mom, I don't know. Maybe because he finally found a place he felt he belonged with two special friends who made him really happy and you sent him off to boarding school with a bunch of rich snobs?” Sarah looked at her mother with an icy gaze. She couldn't tell if she was actually oblivious to the reason Davey was mad, or if she were just desperately hoping there was another, easier to solve, reason.

“Sarah, it's not my fault.” She sighed.

“I don't know mom, it really sort of seems like it is. I don't know if you were uncomfortable with him dating two boys or what, but he's miserable now.” 

“Sarah, it's just so unnatural.” 

“Not to him, and you just can't get that. You just can't get how something that doesn't feel normal to you is completely normal to someone else.”

“Sarah, I'm not that closed minded.”

“Yes, you are. Ever since I told you I'm dating Katherine you've been trying to set me up with so-and-so’s son, or a cousin's friend, even if we're just out at the grocery store whenever we walk past a boy my age you try to egg me on.” 

“Well there's a chance-”

“No mom, that's not how it works. I'm dating Katherine. I like her, maybe love her, and I'm not going to dump her and become the straight little angel you want me to be.”

“Sarah I've accepted that you're… like that, but dating two boys? How am I supposed to react?”

“Like a normal person? Tell him ‘I understand you're dating two boys, which seems weird to me, but I respect that we're different and I love you anyway.” 

Mrs. Jacobs stared at Sarah.

“Is that so ridiculous? To just accept that he's different from you?”

Sarah slammed a plate down on the counter and her mom looked startled.

“Sarah, I really do try.. I don't want him to be unhappy.”

“Then why did you rip him out of here as soon as he was finally happy?”

“Sarah.” Mrs. Jacobs had tears in her eyes. She hated to admit it, but her daughter was right. She'd been uncomfortable with how different David was and uprooted him, just when he was happy.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

“I really did mess up, didn't I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Sarah turned and walked away, grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

She tramped down the steps and started off towards the boys home, tugging on her soft coat. She regretted wearing her heeled boots, as the sidewalk grew rougher the farther she got. She'd considered heading to Katherine’s but she didn't want to deal with her father. 

Both had come out a while ago after keeping their relationship a secret to everyone but friends. Sarah's parents had reacted about the same as they had when Davey came out, sort of in shock, not really taking her seriously. Katherine's dad, however, had flipped. He screamed at her and threatened to kick her out, but Katherine had held firm. He eventually loosened up, but he hated Sarah. 

Now she only had one person to go to. Well a few actually, but one specifically she wanted to go to. 

Crutchie had been her backbone for as long as she'd known him. She came to him with all her problems and after she figured out Jack like Davey the two had teamed up to get them together. Then she realized Crutchie liked both of them. And then the three started dating. They were wonderfully happy together, except for the fact that Davey had been forced to attend a boarding school upstate.

At least that cheered her up. She knew they were together, finally. Maybe she shouldn't interrupt them… They had been waiting since early September to be together and now she was going to march in and ruin it?

Sarah considered turning around and going somewhere else as she approached the building, but that idea flew out the window when someone called to her from the fire escape of the boys home. 

“Sarah? What're you doin’ here?” 

It was Race. He had his legs dangling off the edge, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he laid out cards on the platform. 

“I had a fight with my mom, need a place to crash.”

“She kicked you out?” Race’s eyes widened in shock. Mrs. Jacobs may not be the most accepting person, but he couldn't imagine her raising her voice, much less kicking her daughter out.

“No, but I don't want to go back.”

“Alright, come on in through here.” Race kicked the ladder down and Sarah climbed up it quickly. He ducked through the window and Sarah followed. 

Albert was just inside wearing nothing but his boxers. Race casually tossed a pillow at him.

“Cover up we got company.”

Albert jumped and pulled on his jeans. Sarah just smirked at him.

“What?”

“She's stayin’ the night.”

Albert shook his head, confused, but didn't question it.

The two carefully tiptoed down the stairs and Race peeked out to see if Kloppmann was anywhere in sight. Romeo came by to head up the stairs and Race grabbed his shoulder.

“Is Kloppmann up?” 

Romeo looked at Race, looked at Sarah, then gave Race a confused look.

“Nah, he went to bed an hour ago.”

Race tugged Sarah into the living room, Romeo staring after them.

Jack, Crutchie, and Davey sat on the couch, snuggled up under one blanket with a bowl of popcorn on Davey’s lap. They had an old rerun of SNL on the tv and Jack was in the middle of shoving a handful of popcorn into Crutchie’s mouth when he noticed Sarah.

“Sarah!” Jack sat up and the popcorn tipped over. 

“What are you doing here?” Davey cried, concern in his voice. 

“I had a fight with mom and I don't want to stay there.” 

“Serious? What about?”

“You. She seriously didn't understand why you wouldn't talk to her.”

Davey groaned.

“Sarah, you can't not go home.”

“Davey I can't go home.”

“Sarah, we’ll get in big trouble if Kloppmann finds a girl here.” Jack warned.

“Well I won't be found.” She replied stubbornly.

“Sarah she’ll freak.” Davey warned.

“Good, she deserves it.” 

“Sarah, she’ll probably go to Katherine’s and bother Pulitzer and she could get the police involved….” 

“Davey, I can't go back. I can't deal with her right now.”

“You can stay here, you can have my bed!” Crutchie exclaimed, looking sheepishly at Jack and Davey.

Sarah didn't want to imagine what they'd be doing that night. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

“Alright.” Jack sighed.

“Do you have anything I could change into?” Sarah asked Crutchie.

“Of course, I'll get you something real quick.”

“Also do you mind if I shower?”

“Not at all.” 

Sarah followed Crutchie up the stairs and Jack and Davey were alone.

“Jesus Christ.” Davey groaned, collapsing on the couch.

“Davey..” Jack rubbed his shoulder, sitting down beside him.

“I just- I don't know what to do anymore. I hate it at that school, but they're paying for me to go there and we’re not exactly well off and- Jesus, I don't need all these problems right now.” Davey put his head in his hands, massaging his temples. Jack put an arm around him, pulling Davey close.

“Let's not think about that right now. Right now it's just us. Just you and me and soon Crutchie.” 

Davey smiled and closed his eyes. This was gonna be a good night. No matter what happened he wouldn't let his mother ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this first one, if you have any suggestions please let me know! Also I love feedback, so please comment and help me improve my writing!


End file.
